


Nobody Puts Bucky in a Corner (Except Maybe Steve)

by babydraco



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Ageplay, Butt Plugs, Catharsis, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Morning After, PWP, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, corner time, fluffy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydraco/pseuds/babydraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place the day after  the story called "Ombre" in which Bucky loves being punished by Steve.  The plot is thin and not important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those "everyone lives in the same building" stories, because it's just easier that way.

**Yesterday**

_“Oh, shut the hell up, Stark!” Bucky snapped. It didn't even matter what he'd said, the mere sound of his voice grated on Bucky's nerves at the end of a day that had been far too long. An awkward silence descended on the strategy meeting. Steve spoke up._

_“Bucky, can I talk to you for a minute?” He asked mildly._

_“Fine. Yeah,” Bucky muttered and stood. Barton snickered something that sounded like “daddy's getting the belt”._

_“What did you say?” Bucky growled._

_“Bucky,” Steve said. “I need to talk to you, _please_.” The 'please' was a barely contained 'right the hell now, soldier!' so Bucky squashed down his urge to punch and followed Steve to the communal kitchen. Steve poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Bucky. _

_“I didn't mean to snap at him,” Bucky said, cupping the hot mug and breathing in the fumes. “It's just on top of everything else, he ate all the Boston Creams out of the Dunkin Donuts box. He's so selfish! He's a billionaire, why doesn't he buy his own damn -”_

_“ Tony lets us live and work in his building and he's beyond generous with his resources, you guys can work out how to share the pastries. You're getting tired,” Steve said. “You need some attention, I'd like to take care of that tonight if it's alright with you. You're trying, I know, but I can't have this kind of conflict on the team. ”_

_Bucky tried to hide the deep relief he felt at hearing that. He could get through the rest of the day without snapping if he knew they were scheduling alone time. Steve gave him a side hug and gently rubbed his lower back._

_“You wanna go home early?”_

_“Don't play favorites,”Bucky said. “Don't coddle me.” People would make _comments_ , like the two younger costumes who'd whispered about how he'd used his _DSL_ to get a cool new Starkphone. He'd used The Google to look that up and now felt both flattered and annoyed. The phone was a birthday gift. Steve was the team leader for the costumed heroes but had little influence over Bucky's actual paying job. He didn't care much about his _own_ reputation at this point (ooh bucky blew a guy ooh yeah, well, bucky can also make your death look like an accident) but he did care about Steve's. _

_“Alright, I won't,” Steve said. “Remember you said that later.” The 'when you're over my lap with your pants down' was so strongly implied Bucky shivered. Steve hugged him again and whispered “Now, go stand in that corner for ten minutes while you calm down...and I will be timing you."_

******

“Morning.” Steve leaned, naked, against the bathroom door frame and smiled down at the figure in his bed. Bucky's hair was a tousled mess. He was wearing one of Steve's flannel shirts, too big for him in every way, and lay on his stomach (half on his knees, really) with his still pink ass sticking up and partially exposed . There was a finger shaped bruise on the right cheek, from where Steve had gripped him too hard while Bucky rode him. He felt a little bad about that, but he had to admit he also totally loved the way he could mark Bucky. 

“Mgngin',” Bucky said. “Whatthefuckyousmilingat?” Bucky squinted in Steve's general direction before burying his face in the pillows again. He _could_ be up, dressed and ready to go within fifteen minutes of opening his eyes if he had to but he wasn't necessarily going to be pleasant about it. Bucky reached out and stroked Steve's flaccid cock as he passed on his way to grab boxers. 

“Grabby hands.” 

“Aww, you're blushing,” Bucky said. “Me, I don't got a lot of modesty left.” No embarrassment or self pity, it was just a fact. But they were having the time of their lives finding what was left of Bucky's ability to blush. “C'mon, don't get dressed.”

“Buck, I'm cold.” 

“Then get back under the blankets with me,” Bucky said reasonably, waggling his eyebrows. “I still know how to warm you up.” Steve lay next to him and stroked his hair affectionately. Bucky rested his head on Steve's chest. 

“Anything you- would wanna do different next time?” Steve asked. Bucky claimed he preferred the spankings so they didn't need to have 'long fucking conversations about their feelings', but they couldn't tailor this game to their needs unless they took time out for clear communication. 

“Just, um, don't grab my arm. You grabbed my arm and I -” 

“The left one? Okay. I'll try not to grab it,” Steve said. Because Bucky couldn't even allow himself to be weaponless with Steve, even if Steve had made it clear over and over that he would never hurt Bucky without permission and never more than he could bear even with his consent. “But trusting me, that's part of what it means to submit. I know I have no right to that but I hope that you can because it's something you said you wanted to do.” 

“I do,” Bucky murmured. “I don't mean 'don't touch my arm at all', just please don't grab it without warning me.” 

“Promise I won't.” He gave Bucky a light tap on the ass. “Get dressed.I'll make us a nice breakfast. I have big plans for us today. ” He wanted to ride their bikes out of the city to this little beach and the lighthouse there. After, they'd have beers and steaks at a nearby pub that was supposed to have the third best french fries in New York, before driving back as the sun set. Bucky deserved to feel special when it was in Steve's power to do that and they hadn't had time off in a while. 

His phone went off, Steve found it on the floor where it'd been knocked the night before. It had a special ringtone, that Tony had given him for his birthday, that mimicked the ring of an old rotary phone. 

“Your hipster phone is ringing again,” Bucky snickered into Steve's chest. Apparently in the twenty tens, one Darcy Lewis had informed them, they didn't stand out as much as they'd feared because it was “cool” to be a twenty something who was into acting like an eighty year old. Especially if you were from Brooklyn. 

“Shush, you,” Steve said. “Rogers here.” It was SHIELD, they needed him down at headquarters. “It's SHIELD,” Steve told Bucky. 

“Yeah, I figured. Need me to come?” Bucky asked, moving to get out of bed. 

“No, I'm sure it's just paperwork I forgot to do,” Steve answered. 

“ 'kay,” Bucky said, sinking back against the pillows. Steve knew he was disappointed, but he wasn't going to whine or complain. It was another one of the many reasons Steve loved him, Bucky knew how to do this part. He liked to play the brat, but as a soldier and the son of a soldier, he understood. And there were plenty of times Bucky was the one who had to cut a date short to rush off on assignment. 

“But I want you to clean up after last night. And when you're ready, wear this.” He opened the toy drawer and took out a vibrating butt plug and placed it on the nightstand. “Have it inside you by the time I'm home.”

“What time are you coming home?” Bucky pulled the blankets back up to his chest. 

“I'll be home at 'have this inside you by the time I'm home' o'clock,” Steve replied. They both got a kick out of periodic 'obedience tests', even though Bucky's ability to follow orders wasn't ever in question, Bucky loved the challenge. Steve kissed his forehead. “If you aren't wearing it when I come through the door, I'll assume you don't feel like playing any more.” 

He had to be realistic, sometimes Bucky's mood plummeted quickly and what seemed to Steve, randomly, even though he knew it was just that the triggers weren't as visible. The change in mood could be triggered by something as simple as weather patterns or a newspaper article. It was a darker, more distressing kind of unhappy, that couldn't be solved with paddles and sex. Sometimes Bucky would let Steve hold him while he quietly watched tv, sometimes he'd flinch away. And when Bucky legitimately forgot instructions, sometimes Steve pretended they'd both changed their minds, because he couldn't stand to see Bucky upset and embarrassed about his damaged brain. 

After Steve left, with promises to be back as soon as he could, Bucky dressed in a t shirt and sweatpants and a pair of flip flops. He figured with traffic, Steve wouldn't be back until noon. By the time they got out of the house, would they have time for whatever romantic date Steve had planned? Bucky put the cold leftover pizza slices in Tupperware in the fridge and the empty boxes in the recycling tub. He washed the beer bottles and added them to the tub. Then he carried the whole thing down to the collection area in back of the building. He stripped the comforter off the bed and shoved it in Steve's huge washing machine. He emptied the by-the-bed-trash can (after picking up the used condoms and dropping them in the bag) and the bathroom trash and put them all together with the bag from the kitchen. He didn't actually mind doing any of this, it wasn't a punishment, he liked to keep things clean and Steve knew that. 

Bucky went back into the bedroom and lay down with his legs spread (knees up and thighs wide apart) and pushed his sweatpants down to his ankles. He squirted some lube from the pump bottle on the nightstand. He used his right hand to gently finger himself open, pushing two lubed fingers in and out , trailing a finger slowly around his hole, until he was relaxed and ready. He carefully inserted the plug, letting out a little hiss of breath at the intrusion. It was a lot smaller than Steve, but it would be like having someone inside him all day. He wasn't sure he liked it, it wasn't really doing anything for him yet, but maybe it was just something you had to get used to. Steve had taken the remote control that activated it, he obviously didn't want Bucky pleasuring himself with it without permission. Bucky wondered how far the range of the signal operated, and if he should expect Steve to secretly press it while in his meeting with Fury. Because what if he wanted to touch himself? And they hadn't ironed out whether or not he was allowed to come by himself during this “assignment”. 

Bucky didn't want to blatantly disobey. He wasn't good. But he _wanted to be_ , for Steve. Being good for Steve, it calmed him, and centered him. 

Bucky had spent most of his life in a military setting. The military liked hierarchies for a reason, when the lives of millions of people might depend on how fast you could move, it made everything infinitely easier if you eliminated all the petty arguments about who was supposed to do what. So he respected Cap's authority in the field. At home, though, they were equal, so Steve had not been thrilled when Bucky brought up the idea of starting up a routine of cathartic punishment again. It wasn't the most awkward conversation they'd ever had, “Guess what, I'm not dead and I spent a few years as a brainwashed KGB assassin, I had sex with Natasha and look, I have a cybernetic arm” surpassed “I want you to spank me like you used to” by miles. But it was still a tough sell at first. After all Bucky had been through, Steve felt guilty about hitting him. 

Steve understood now, he wanted to be able to let out his feelings without being overtly responsible for _having_ the feelings and he wanted boundaries and guidelines, and reassurance that there were still some mistakes a simple paddling could fix. And Steve let him wriggle around, protest, and whine, because he said it worried him more when Bucky was quiet and compliant. It was nice, it was a relief, to be able to say "that _hurts_ " and to cry about it. 

He was taking the regular trash to the chute in the hall when he bumped into Natasha, rushing by in her Black Widow suit.

“What are you doing?” she cried, “suit up!” He didn't think, he ran back inside the apartment and grabbed his costume. He was dressed in three minutes and raced after her, catching up on a lower floor at the elevator while he hopped around on one foot trying to fasten his boot. Natasha hit the button for the lobby. Bucky gave her a ride on the back of his bike, zipping through the NYC traffic toward the sounds of crashing and screaming that were just barely audible over the regular city noise. But he could see the blue tentacles all the way from Time Square. 

“Bucky, what are you doing here?” Steve cried as they ran up to him. 

“If you think I'd let you handle this without me-”

“But what about the-uh- I told you to stay home and wear the-”

“Joke's on you, pal,” Bucky gasped. “I _am_ wearing it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ageplay and consensual non-con warning

“You were supposed to stay home!” Steve complained as Bucky helped him over to a park bench, and fussed over his scrapes and bruises. 

“You didn't say to stay home,” Bucky said. “You said you probably wouldn't _need_ me, which you were clearly wrong about.” 

“Bucky,” Steve whispered frantically, patting his costume down. “I can't find _the remote to the thing_.” 

“It must've fallen out of one of your pouches during the fight,” Bucky hissed. It still amused him that the guy who'd been enthusiastically paddling him last night couldn't say the words "butt plug" out loud.

Tony clomp clomped over to something he saw on the ground and bent over creakily to pick it up. 

“What's this? It's like some sort of remote?” Tony held it up in his metal gauntlet for the others to see. 

“To a bomb?” Clint asked. “Everybody look around for a bomb.” He started examining the piles of debris around them. 

“James, you know about bombs, do you think you could defuse it or should we let the police do it?” Natasha asked. Bucky's mouth just hung open, he was too mortified to speak. 

“Could just be one of those remote car starters,” Steve suggested with a flush creeping up his face.

“Good point,” Tony said, pointing at Steve. “Let's press it and see what happens.”

“No, don't press-” Steve started to protest. Tony pressed it. Bucky immediately felt the plug move inside him and he bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from gasping. 

“Nothing's happening,” Tony mused. He pressed it harder and Bucky barely concealed his frantic whimper. Natasha glanced at him with one raised eyebrow. 

“Tony!” She said. “Tony, let me see that.” She grabbed it out of his hand. 

“You're lookin' a little green there, Barnes,” Clint observed. 

“Hgghhhnn,” Bucky said. 

“Maybe you need to sit down and rest,” Nat suggested. “Go on. _Sit down_.” 

“That's okay,” Bucky replied. “I'd _rather stand_.” 

“I want to go home. I want a hot shower and my bed,” Steve admitted as the rest of the team moved out of earshot. “Our special day is totally ruined now.” 

“It doesn't have to be ruined,” Bucky murmured. “Hot shower, bed, and what if a very naughty boy shows up?”

“We agreed not to play two days in a row. I don't want to go too far and -”

“I can take it. Steve, please? I want to-.” He hesitantly whispered it into Steve's ear. Steve nodded. Bucky was slipping into the other role right before his eyes, part of what got to Steve so viscerally was that the most dangerous non super powered assassin in the world wanted this from him. It was a different, special kind of secret power. Bucky liked to play younger during their sessions, he'd already subtly changed his voice and mannerisms, Steve suspected it made him feel safer. Now they were going to take it one step further. 

“Okay. But I'm only going to use my hand. Go home and get ready while I try to get my remote back from Natasha without telling her the truth. You can take the um-the thing out if you want.”

“Good,” Bucky said, visibly relieved. “I don't really like it.” 

“But I said you didn't have to wear it.”

“It's okay,” Bucky said. “You asked me to. And I love you so I tried.” 

Steve stared at him. 

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“Shut up,” Bucky mumbled and blushed. Steve tousled his hair. 

“Go home. Pick a corner and get in it, kid.” 

Bucky gave him a fierce hug and whispered “Thank you!” Steve watched him fondly as he peeled away on his bike. Steve stayed behind to help clean up, and successfully get his remote back. He'd had to confess that it was part of a sex toy, but she let him get away with leaving out the details. On the elevator ride up to his apartment, he worked on getting into character, on building up a good head of steam to help Bucky with his fantasy punishment. He started right in as he unlocked the door.

“What were you thinking?” Steve yelled. “You had direct orders to stay on the base this time and here I find you sneaking out after us and nearly getting yourself killed.” Bucky stood in the corner of the living room, leaning his head against the wall, the very picture of a miserable boy who knew he was about to get what he deserved. He'd changed out of his uniform and into simple cuffed jeans and a plaid shirt. The doe eyed, nervous look he cast in Steve's direction made Steve almost want to go soft on the kid. “Come here, Bucky.”

“No,” Bucky said. He shook his head emphatically. “No, you're gonna hit me.” 

“You're damn right I'm gonna hit you,” Steve snapped. He moved toward Bucky, seized his right arm and marched him to the couch, motivating him with smacks on his bottom. “You're not gonna be able to sit down after that stunt.” 

“Stop trying to be my dad, you're not!” Bucky tried to pull away, but not particularly hard, he must've realized he wasn't going anywhere. 

“Somebody needs to do this,” Steve lectured. He bent Bucky over his lap and brought his palm down hard, several times, right at the center of Bucky's cheeks, at the fullest part, helpfully emphasized by his tight jeans. He scolded Bucky about responsibility and obeying orders, and personal safety. Steve stopped halfway through to make Bucky stand up so he could yank his pants down, and resumed with his bare palm connecting much more satisfactorily with Bucky's exposed ass. He still had the plug in, it peeked out from between his round cheeks, whether he'd forgotten or he wanted Steve to notice and reward the gesture. Good boy. _Smart_ boy. He smacked Bucky right on that spot, Bucky gasped and did a whole body writhe. Steve repeated it several times in a row before going back to alternating cheeks.

“Ow! Ow! Geez!” Bucky yelped. Steve's hand came down harder and faster. Bucky wriggled, and grunted but he didn't put on a show the way he had the night before. Steve didn't expect that, Bucky was tired from the battle and last night must have been an exhausting performance. There were tears trickling down his cheeks, and a few scattered adorable whimpers- and a rock hard erection pressing against his thigh. Steve sadistically pressed the remote he still had in his pocket, just to see Bucky writhe and cry out again. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't fuck up again,” Bucky sniffled. 

“That's what I wanted to hear,” Steve said. He rubbed his hand in soothing strokes over Bucky's pink cheeks. “You're a good boy, I'm proud to have you as my partner. It's a learning process, that's all.” He helped Bucky stand on shaky legs, and steadied him with an arm around his waist. 

“Cap-Steve- I wanna be with you. For real. I promise I won't tell anyone.” Bucky nuzzled the hollow of Steve's throat insistently. “I'll listen to you. I _promise_.” And Bucky took Steve's face in his hands and kissed him, hard. 

Steve gave in to the temptation. It was like a dam bursting, he didn't care anymore that he might ruin them both by taking Bucky to bed. Steve slid two hands under his thighs and lifted him up. He carried Bucky to the bedroom, lips still searching out his, and laid him on the bed. Bucky lay on his back, legs casually spread, breathing hard and stroking himself. Steve grabbed a condom and opened it. He stood over Bucky, smiling down at him. So much for listening though, Bucky was already on his knees on the bed, mouthing at Steve's cock through the costume.

“Take it out,”Steve said. “Play with it if you want.” He found his erection enveloped in Bucky's warm, wet mouth, and he stood, relaxed, rubbing the back of Bucky's neck while Bucky experimented with his tongue and lips. Bucky's lips were _made_ for cock sucking, did he even know it? But he didn't want to come yet. “Bucky. Bucky! Stop. Turn around, and spread your legs apart.” 

Bucky clumsily complied. Steve rolled the condom on, and slicked his fingers with lube before carefully pulling the plug out. Bucky mad a soft, anguished noise. 

“Steve, please!” 

“I know, I know. Be patient, I don't want to hurt you.” He took his time prepping Bucky, fingering him until he was whining and pushing back on Steve's hand. Steve rewarded his complete lack of patience by finally pushing into his body. He thrust, hands gripping Bucky's slim hips, drawing out desperate moans. “You're so tight, Bucky. You're so beautiful.” Steve draped himself over Bucky like a protective blanket as he pounded him harder and reached for his cock to stroke him to orgasm. It was fantastic, when it came. Bucky collapsed on his stomach, Steve landed on top of him, kissing his sweaty neck and wringing out the last of his own orgasm. They just stayed that way for awhile, until their breathing returned to normal and they started to feel cold and sticky.

He heard Bucky's stomach quietly rumble, and he was reminded of his own super metabolism. Reluctantly, Steve started to pull away to see about finding them some food. 

“Are you still mad?” Bucky whispered. 

“No, baby, no, I'm not mad.” 

“But you're going away.” Bucky reached for him. 

“I'm just going to order the Chinese. You want the usual?”

“Can we get cheeseburgers instead?”

“Sure, kid, but not McDonald's. I'll see if there's a nicer place that delivers. Why don't you pick out a movie?” 

This wasn't the way it had really gone down. Steve had been the virgin. Bucky had been a jaded, unhappy kid who had aggressively pursued him. Bucky had killed in Steve's name long before the Red Room unmade him and he was actually much better at obeying orders than Steve had ever been. But when you weren't supposed to be alive in the first place, you could rewrite your own history.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized Bucky was reading as super young in the last one, and someone mentioned plot bunnies about ageplay and I thought "sure, let's go with that explanation, it's therapeutic for him and Steve".


End file.
